


For All the Little Days

by alphabetaboys



Series: AlphaBeta Boys [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetaboys/pseuds/alphabetaboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's feeling a little under the weather and Dave takes it on himself to cheer him up with cuddles and kisses. Also there's a totally awesome cameo by Doctor McSweetLovin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the Little Days

               The scene opened with a hungry Dave Strider. Fade in on the guy making his way from the messy and vaguely strange-smelling cave called his room to the comparatively cleaner kitchen to grab a snack. Just a snack. And only a snack. No distractions were going to get the best of him today, no sir. He had work to do and dammit he had already put that shit off like a week too long and he was going to get it done today.      

               Dave made it as far as the living room before fate intervened. Er. So to speak. There was a heavy air of gloom in the room and Dave turned to locate the source of the pain train, the sad fad, the cloud of intensely negative (and un-rhyming) emotions.

                He was kind of surprised to find the blue clue laying on the sofa fully clothed, ass-up, and not talking dirty to anyone.

                “Hey, John.”

                The small lump didn’t even twitch.

                “Dude, are you okay?”

                “Mrghgbhgh,” said the lump.

                Officially concerned, Dave moved to crouch next to John and poked his arm. “Hey, you even alive there?” … “Do I have to do CPR? I totally know CPR. I’m a mouth-to-mouth pro.”

                John turned so that he was now facing away from Dave and towards the back of the couch. The situation was serious and obviously Doctor McSweetLovin was being paged.

                Dave frowned and tugs at John's sleeve. “Okay then. Not gonna tell me what's up?”

                After a moment, John said “No.”

                With a sigh, Dave leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of John’s head before standing up to go. “Do you need anything?” he asked gently.

                There was a little movement as John looked over his shoulder at Dave with bleary eyes. “Hug me,” he commanded in a small voice.

                “All right, man, okay. You'll have to stand up first though. Or at least turn around.  Unless you want me to lay on top of you. Peanut butter and couch sandwich. Minus the PB I guess because I know you’re allergic. Couch sandwich.”

               “… Yes. Couch sandwich.”

               Dave smiled slightly and the climbed onto the couch, awkwardly positioning himself on John and wrapping himself around him. “So, like, what’s up?” he asked after a few (kind of sort of) comfortable minutes.

               There was a heavy sigh from the peanut gallery. “I suck. School's rough. You know. The usual,” he mumbled, his voice partly muffled by the furniture fabric.

               “Mm. Yeah I can agree with the second part,” Dave hummed. “But usually it's me doing the suckin' in this relationship.”

               John snorted and then deadpanned. “Haha. Very funny.”

               “I know, I'm hilarious. The best of the best. Shit, how did you ever get by without my humor to get you through the day? It's a mystery. Y’know they say laughter’s the best medicine, so I’ve probably got the key to curing all sorts of hospital inpatients. Maybe I ought to quit school and take up a job as a traveling medical comedian.”

               “You’re rambling again.”

               Dave could hear the smile in John’s voice, so he smiled too. “Shut up. I'm trying to make you feel better. Is it working or isn’t it?”

               “No. Move. Doctor’s orders. I wanna cuddle you.”

               “All right, okay. Can’t disobey the d-man,” Dave said as he let up a little. John wriggled underneath him and as soon as he was face-up and mostly settled, Dave tackled him back into the couch cushions.

               “Mmm-!” John laughed a little breathlessly and wrapped his arms and legs around Dave like a koala. Dave kissed his cheeks a couple times for good measure.

                “So would it be impossible to stay like this forever?” Dave said after John had caught his breath.

                John shrugged and thought about it. “We could probably get Jake to feed us. Dirk wouldn’t be part of the pity party though.”

                Dave’s mind stopped short after ‘get Jake to feed us’ and he snorted, his mind totally running for mayor of Gutterville.

                “Ew, Dave! You're so gross.”

                “You love it,” Dave said as John buried his face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled him with a tenderness pretty uncommon in the resident sex demon. It was a good day to have John to himself, Dave decided.

               “Yes I do. I love it and if I was in a better mood I'd have sex with you right now.”

               Idly, Dave ran his fingers through John’s hair. It was soft. Like a bunny. Or soft serve ice cream. Which technically isn’t soft, but it’s got the word soft in the name so you get the gist. “If you were in a better mood, I'd so be down to oblige. I mean, I am either way. If you change your mind,” he added quickly.

               John shook his head. “Not today, loser. I’m burned out.”

               “Wanna watch a movie or something?” Dave asked, pushing up a little to look John in the eye. “Or I could just draw a bath for you. Shit’s therapeutic as hell. I’ll wash your back and everything.”

               “No…,” John sighed. “I just want to stay here a little bit longer.”

               “Well, I can’t say I’m upset with that.”

               John grinned widely. “Good. Because, I’m not moving.”

               That smile was so damn infectious – Dave leaned in and gave John a soft kiss.

               Not to John’s surprise, obviously. John reached up and wrapped his arms around Dave and oh okay now they were rolling over. They shifted and squirmed until Dave was successfully laying on his back with John playing happy top kitten on his chest. “I lied,” John whispered against Dave’s lips. “I moved.”

               Dave just smiled and traced shapes in John’s back with his fingers.

               They probably stayed there for an hour (Dave’s desire to work had long packed up and taken up new housing at the back of his mind) just kissing and cuddling until John finally broke their smoochfest and rubbed his nose against Dave’s. Oooh eskimo kisses. Score. “Thanks, Dave.”

               “Of course, man. I love you. Any day and every day. Big days and little days. Mild days and spicy flaming hot tie me down to the b-” John flicked him on the forehead. “-Ow!”

              “I love you too, you massive loser.”


End file.
